


shabbat shalom.

by kittyprydeman



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, dadneto, it is shabbos and erik is having a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mutant family celebrates Shabbat. A cute little fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shabbat shalom.

It was  _ too damn late _ to be up at night, dressed and ready to go to synagogue. He sincerely loved being Jewish and celebrating his culture, but in times like these he really wished he had an excuse to skip out on shul. But here he was, sitting in the front row with Charles by his side and phone out and ready to snap pictures of their kids singing in the miraculous children’s choir as Charles put it. To Erik, it was just two stars in a crowd of amateurs. Wanda and Pietro versus the rest of their group. Erik knew he was probably exaggerating how good they sounded, but they were courteous of others unlike the other kids in the shul. Erik could never remember kids like this when he was little, or he didn’t want to think of it that way. 

Their littlest one, Lorna, was placed on Charles’ lap with her big green eyes surveying the congregation. She was such a little bundle of energy such that it reminded Erik of Pietro when he was two. At least Lorna could shut up once. 

“Erik.”

With him coming back to reality, Erik focused on Charles. “What?”

“Get that look off your face.”

“What look? It’s my face.” Erik rebutted, smirking as he leaned over to pick up Lorna and place her on his own lap. 

“You’re scaring the other parents.” Charles sighed, assessing the moods of the parents.

“It’s because we’re Jewish.” Erik’s first thought blurted out.

“Well, everyone here is Jewish, Erik. It’s a temple.”

“Then it’s because we’re gay.” He never really was the one to make friends type. It wasn’t really his game, he thought of it as making allies. 

“Erik, there’s at least two other gay couples here.” Charles sighed, and in a last attempt he whispered into Lorna’s ear something Erik couldn’t hear, but in reply Lorna’s chubby hands reached the corners of his mouth and lifted them up so Erik was smiling. He couldn’t help but smile at Lorna’s attempt, her coordination just starting to form.

“Silly.” Erik said, taking Lorna’s little hands and giving them a kiss. Her little curls bounced off her face, sprawled out in all directions. Moments like this Erik loved, where he could just bond with his kids and be proud of them. As the rabbi came out of his study towards the bimah, the congregation went quiet and Erik hushed Lorna softly to be quiet, letting her sit on his lap and look backwards to see another toddler in back.

It was friendship at first sight, their little arms reaching towards one another with an energetic squeal coming from both of them. Erik saw his little girl pointing back at the little baby is back of them and his heart just melted at the sight of his little girl bonding with a potential new playmate.

As push came to shove, Shabbos was coming to a close for the night and the rest of the night was spent socializing at the oneg. At times like this, sitting next to his husband with an arm around him, he was thankful for the day of rest. 


End file.
